


Matchmaker

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, University AU, birthday fic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A happy birthday fic to the biggest loser in the world- conking on tumblr <3Summary - Based on this prompt - http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/133704080219/prompt-39





	Matchmaker

“I know I know, you’re in love with this omega, I get it dude. But, even as a friend, you do know it isn’t cool to keep asking them when they’ve rejected you- how many times has it been?”

“I know,” Francis sighed, still looking at Alfred with wide, hopeful eyes. “I just need this one last thing pleeeease,” he begged, grabbing Alfred’s hand.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “I don’t think even this will change the omega’s mind.”

“But it is so romantic, Alfred! I know he will be wooed by it.”

Alfred sighed. Francis had only asked him about 50 times in the past week. He’d been going on for quite some time about an omega he’d been trying to ask out, although, unfortunately for him, the omega seemed completely uninterested. Alfred felt a bit bad for him, wondering what kind of person the omega was. It was up to the alphas to back off in a situation like this, however Francis was only a beta. Alfred wondered if that was why the omega was turning him down… Still, Francis continuing on with it probably wasn’t doing him any good. If he wasn’t friends with Francis, this would have been a lot creepier he felt. But at least he could vouch that while Francis was insistent, he wasn’t going to go too far. Besides, he’d already told Alfred that if this didn’t work, he was giving up. Alfred believed him well enough, he just didn’t think this was going to go as Francis planned.

“Tell me again why it has to be me?”

“For the surprise of it all, of course!”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you learned to play a song for him instead and performed yourself?”

“There are two problems with that. One, it would take me far too long and two, I would most definitely screw up and make a fool of myself when it came time. At least for you, you have no invested feelings and you’re already very talented. I have this all figured out, but I need your help. Please Alfred?”

–

And so now Alfred was standing on the campus courtyard, spring flowers in full bloom around him. It was a clear and beautiful day, and he was sitting on a table, waiting and enjoying the sun. Francis had set everything up. He’d finally told Alfred the omega’s name, Arthur. In addition, Francis had asked Arthur to “meet him” in the courtyard, to which Alfred hoped for Francis’s sake the omega wasn’t lying and really would show. When Arthur got to the courtyard, Alfred would play the guitar to the omega to serenade him, and then at the end, Francis would appear to ask Arthur out with flowers or something of the sort. Alfred really didn’t know what Francis’s plans were for himself, all he had to do was play a corny love song.

They’d gone through a mix of songs to pick out a good one, something short and simple but nice enough. Now, Alfred had a guitar slung round his shoulder, tuning some of the strings and making sure everything was good to go. He’d played guitar for most of his life, and he was a good singer, so he wasn’t really worried about making a fool of himself. He’d played guitar for people before, and honestly Alfred thought playing a song for an omega was a cute idea. Well, if the omega was more interested, it would be.

While he played, Francis would stay in some hidden spot like behind a tree, just close enough to hear when the song was finished, but not too close that he would be immediately spotted. Alfred assumed he was already here.

He hoped that he would get the right omega, and not just serenade to a random one who came along. They were in the public courtyard but it was an odd time in the day on spring break and most of the students had cleared out. He figured he’d know when he spotted him, whenever that was. He glanced at his watch, thinking it should be soon, that was if the omega hadn’t bailed on Francis.

–

Arthur headed out of the dormitory. It was warm enough that he only needed a light sweater. He sighed, not looking forward to whatever Francis had planned, or why he had to meet him in the courtyard. He was curious, though, despite the fact that his feelings towards Francis hadn’t changed.

The omega knew he was an awkward omega that shied alphas away, too quiet and distant, sometimes too angry. It was what had surprised him when Francis had confessed, despite knowing how Arthur was personality wise. Arthur had always considered them friends, though, and had no romantic feelings towards him. He’d hoped to keep that friendship and had planned on telling him today, hoping Francis would understand.

He entered the path to the courtyard, heading down along the length. He spotted a figure on a table, wondering if they were just out enjoying the lovely day. He glanced around for Francis as he grew closer. This had been their agreed meeting spot and Arthur was on time so where was Francis?

The alpha on the table hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. Arthur could see him holding a guitar, blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Arthur passed by the table curiously, getting a better look at his face. He was immediately thrown off by how gorgeous the alpha was, his blue-eyed gaze now casted Arthur’s way. Arthur wondered if said alpha often came here to practice his guitar, having never seen him around before.

“Arthur?” the alpha said, a surprised look on his face.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. How did the alpha know his name? Why was he surprised?

“Er… yes? What is it?”

“Ah good,” the alpha smiled, although now he looked a bit shy. He turned his body to face Arthur more fully now, positioned the guitar up, and began to play.

–

Arthur was adorable, in every way. He was petite, with lighter blonde hair and while his eyebrows were a bit large they were overshadowed by beautiful green eyes. Absolutely stunning. He looked shocked to see that Alfred knew his name, that was to be expected. Alfred suddenly was envious of Francis and upset with him. Francis had been talking to an omega this cute and hadn’t bothered introducing Alfred to him?

He was suddenly nervous. What if Arthur reacted negatively to the song, finding it offensive or rude that this over-confident alpha was singing to him? He realized that once Arthur found out he was working for Francis, he’d be upset with him. The thought left a sour taste in his mind, but he’d promised Francis and he couldn’t back out of it now.

Setting the guitar up, he cleared his throat a bit, and began to play. The chords were light and airy, a song he’d actually played multiple times before. His mother was a Carpenters fan so once he’d picked up guitar he’d been learning songs for her. He gauged Arthur’s reaction as he began to sing, glad that his voice actually sounded good today. He threw in a light smile and he couldn’t help but feel himself get into the performance more than he’d intended. He felt as if he were the one now trying to woo Arthur over, and that if he failed this, he’d hate himself.

Gee, the way Arthur was looking now was somethin’, he thought to himself. At first he was nervously surprised, probably wondering why some alpha was singing to him. Most likely still was, but that shyness was accompanied by red on his cheeks and a nervous tugging on his sweater. Alfred had an image in his head of the omega sitting beside him, smiling and laughing as Alfred tried to teach him to play the guitar. His small hands would awkwardly strum strings… Alfred could take the omega’s hand in his and show him how to properly play a chord. He had an image of showing Arthur some of his original work, the stuff he’d never really shown anyone else before.

Caught up in this imagination, Alfred swiftly got up from the table and stood now in front of Arthur, singing about angels to the prettiest omega around. He felt the butterflies kick in as he finished the song, the chords slowing down as he ended it on a final note.

–

Arthur didn’t know what to say or do that wouldn’t completely embarrass himself. Warmth sprinkled down over them in the courtyard and Arthur was floored. The alpha, too good looking for his own good, was now standing closer to Arthur. After playing such a lovely song… Arthur didn’t even know why.

“That was beautiful,” he heard himself murmur.

“You liked it?” the alpha asked, and Arthur nodded in response.

“You’re very talented… I’ve… never seen you play around here before.” He gestured to the courtyard.

“Yea I uh… don’t usually stop by this place… I um… shit…” The alpha looked upset with himself, glancing around the courtyard as if someone else was going to appear. “This wasn’t supposed to go like this,” he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

Arthur panicked, wondering if he’d said something wrong.

“I-I’m sorry-”

“No no don’t apologize,” the alpha said quickly. “I uh… shit you’re really fucking cute. I-I mean well, you’re… gosh…”

Arthur’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were heated and he found himself sputtering out, “Well you’re really handsome,” in retaliation, then wondering why he’d done that.

“You think so?” the alpha responded quickly, somewhat excited now. He looked hopeful, and Arthur assumed he looked the same. “I’m Alfred,” the alpha introduced himself.

It reminded Arthur then. “How did you know my name?”

Alfred hesitated, glancing around. He looked still as if he were waiting. He turned his attention back to Arthur finally. “I know Francis.” The name made Arthur sour and he saw Alfred’s smile fade a bit. “W-wait a minute please I didn’t mean to make you upset…” He was flustered as he spoke, talking a bit too quickly. “Francis goes on about you a lot. To be honest I didn’t really understand why until now because just… wow. But the thing is okay he really likes you and he basically set this up but now he’s I don’t know what he’s doing but what I’m trying to say is that none of that matters anymore because I’m asking you out. Will you… will you let me play for you again?”

“Yes,” Arthur responded almost immediately, embarrassed at himself as if he were some swooning omega. It was a lot to process at once. Alfred had been asked to do this but now he was asking Arthur? Arthur decided he would need to have a stern talking to Francis later on but he couldn’t help but feel elated now. He’d barely met the alpha but he felt it would be stupid of him to turn Alfred down.

Alfred’s smile in turn could put the sun to shame. He took a step closer to Arthur, grinning down at him and taking his hand. Arthur let himself be lead over to the table, Alfred instructing him to sit on it while he stood in front of him. “Any requests?” he asked. And somewhere, hidden behind a tree, Francis watched and slowly cursed himself with tears for ever thinking that this had been a good idea.

(If you want to know what the song is, you can listen to it here.)

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alfred chose to play was the Carpenter's "Close to You". rip francis


End file.
